Whirlwind
by LOV3theARTS
Summary: The intricate fantasies of a girl suddenly turn into reality for a woman. Lily Evans and her whirlwind of a journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

King's Cross Station was busiest this time of year. Crisp september air brought men and women in black suits who bustled here and there, clutching newspapers in one hand and briefcases in another. Children pulled at their mother's hands, whining about this or that. Vendors shouted about new products, new candies, new snacks to bring in passing customers who passed uncaring.

Bobbing amongst the crowds was a scared 11-year-old girl named Lily Evans. Her vivid red hair made her easily noticeable and green eyes, intriguing. She followed obediently as her parents searched for platform 9 3/4. Ahead, her father could be seen pushing Lily's cart, filled with trunks. Her mother was consulting her map of the train station, cursing whomever created the map because they obviously forgot a platform, the prat.

Lily took in the sights and sounds of King's Cross. Reveling in the excitement of the new day, while her sister sulked behind her. Lily knew of her sister's jealousy and ignored it so as to not ignite it and further agitate Petunia.

They reached Platform 9 and stopped. Lily's father scratched his head and asked a nearby official for help. The man scoffed at the name of Platform 9 3/4 rolled his eyes, brushing of Mr. Evans' plea for assistance.

Mrs. Evans had woken Lily up early that morning to finish packing. Lily rubbed at her eyes sleepily and leant up against the platform... only to fall through. Lily stood up, righting herself and was greeted by a very different sight.

"This isn't King's Cross..." She mumbled, eyes darting side to side. A little boy sped past her on a toy broom with his mother chasing after him, clutching at her extravagant robes to avoid tripping. Witches and warlocks of different ages chatted loudly, owls hooted and the Hogwarts Express whistled.

Standing a few feet away was Lily's friend Severus and his sour-looking mother. They caught sight of one another and brightened at the other's presence. Lily began to raise a hand to wave him over when a breathless Mr. Evans fell after Lily through the portal. He mumbled his thanks to God that she was alright, while Mrs. Evans followed with Petunia in one hand and pushing Lily's cart with the other. Lily smiled brightly at the wonderful chaos that was taking place. Petunia sneered and began to walk back towards the platform entrance.

"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen-" She caught her hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there- no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't - want - to - go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a - a -"

Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long, black robes, loading trunks on to the scarlet steam engine or else getting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

"- you think I want to be a - a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away.

"I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy... weirdos,, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced towards her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read - " whispered Petunia. "That was my private - how could you -?"

Lily gave herself away by half-glancing towards where Snape stood, nearby. Petunia gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No - not sneaking - " Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of - "

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "_Freak_!" she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood.

The last whistle for the train sounded, signaling for everyone to start saying their goodbyes. Lily received tearful kisses from her mum, gruff hugs from her father and stiff words of parting from her sister. Her trunk was carefully loaded onto the train, and in one whirlwind motion, Lily was on the train waving to her parents goodbye.

Lily watched as her parents and sister soon became unidentified faces in the crowd and sighed heavily, wishing her sister could magically become a witch as well so they could take this next adventure together.

* * *

Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. UK paperback edition. Great Britian: Bloomsbury Publishing Plc, 2007. 537-538. Print.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

She wanted to make an excellent first impression. She arrived fifteen minutes early to her first class to set up her cauldron and organize her materials. The frog eyes were neatly cut up and placed next to the jasmine leaves, perfectly shredded, and every utensil was precisely parallel to the other.

Lily sat primly in her seat, the only student in the classroom, and waited for the teacher to arrive to praise her for her promptness. She was not disappointed.

A squat, walrus-like man soon bustled into the room, trunks of books magically following after him. He was an extravagant man on first impression. His plushy chair in front of the room showed his enjoyment of comfort, as did the cabinet filled with sweets and liquor in the corner. Lily recognized him from the Feast the other night. Professor Dumbledore introduced him as the head of Slytherin house. Professor Slughorn was his name.

Lily waited quietly until he took notice of her, which he did soon after his arrival.

"Oho! And who do we have here? What's you're name m'dear?" said the man jovially, one hand on his protruding stomach.

She sat up in her chair and said with her chin tilted upwards, "Lily Evans, sir."

"Aah! Surely not related to Brinley Evans, eh? The famous doctor at St. Mungos? He was a former student of mine!"

"No, sir."

"Oh. Caldwell Evans? The man who discovered the medical treatments of dragon scales?"

"Sorry, I wouldn't know sir. I'm muggleborn."

Lily's stomach dropped slightly when Slughorn took on a slightly disappointed air. He recovered himself and smiled. "Well, I'm Professor Slughorn. Why are you so early, dear? We have at least ten minutes until class starts."

She shifted uneasily in her seat. "Just wanted to get prepared, professor. I don't like to leave things to the last minute, you see."

The man smiled kindly. He was about to respond when Severus ran in, clutching at his books which were threatening to fall.

"Lily, you didn't tell me you were going to come early. I would've come in with you!" He began to set up his things next to her, and Lily resented him a little for interrupting her conversation with the professor. She wanted to ask Professor Slughorn more about the class and have time to prepare herself mentally... maybe review the textbook once more. But she shook it off, for it wasn't his fault because he didn't know her intentions.

Soon, the other students began to pour in, chattering excitedly about their first class at Hogwarts. Lily glanced around. Today's class was a mixed class with only the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's and Lily noticed how every student seemed to be sitting with their respective houses. Everyone was paired up into two's and she was the only Gryffindor that sat with a Slytherin. There was a great divide and she and Severus sat in the middle of it.

"Alright, Alright!" Slughorn called the class to order, waving his hand's to get his pupil's attention. All were quiet except for two boys, towards the back, who were still snickering over some joke. Lily quickly recognized them from the train, they had both harassed Severus for his wanting to be in Slytherin. She turned her back to them in distaste and faced the front once more. Slughorn stared at them imposingly until they too fell silent.

Once he had everyone's attention, Slughorn began his lecture on a potion they were to start in the next half hour.

"Befuddlement Draught is a miraculous potion, fairly simple to make - with due diligence of course. Can anyone tell me what this potion is supposed to do if brewed correctly?"

Lily's hand shot up, almost unconsciously. "It is supposed to cause bewilderment to the mind."

"Excellent! Excellent, m'dear. Five points to Gryffindor. Somebody has done their summer reading! Are you quite sure you're muggleborn? You're very bright." Professor Slughorn said affectionately.

Before Lily could answer, she heard someone from the back interrupt, "Wittiness has nothing to do with blood status, she's smart regardless of her blood heritage."

Lily spun in her chair and saw that the boy with black hair and round glasses from the train had spoken, his red cheeks from the mixture of anger and embarrassment gave him away. Lily felt indignant that the boy had spoken on her behalf, and he didn't even know her! Who was he to assume she needed his help?

She glanced to her side and saw that Severus was wearing the same expression on his pale, sallow face as she.

"Oho! Please, m'boy, don't assume me prejudiced! I was only asking to see if she had previous education! No harm done."

Once everything had settled down, Slughorn continued. "Now, I will give you the next hour to produce a pristine concoction, if not, a failing grade. You will find the necessary materials in the back cabinets. Off you go!"

Severus began to kindle the fire under the cauldron while Lily sought out the page number to find the ingredients needed for the draught.

"D'you know him?" Severus asked suddenly.

Confused, Lily asked who he meant.

"That boy, from the train."

Lily could read from his face that he was still annoyed with him for speaking up for her.

"No, no idea." She said, still searching for the right chapter.

"He's a prat." mumbled Severus, bitterly. Lily chose to ignore this, not wanting to speak badly about anyone. She didn't want to make any enemies while she was here... well, at least not until the second day of school. Finally finding the chapter, she took note which ingredients were needed, and set off towards the back where other students were crowded around the alchemist cabinets.

Lily scanned the various jars and drawers for the required ingredients. "Skrewt nails, skrewt nails..." she mumbled, noting each label and getting distracted by some unbelievable names. One, she saw, was a jar filled with yellowing dragon teeth.

"Are you looking for this?" A skinny, sickly looking boy with light brown hair and matching eyes handed her a jar labeled in faded letters, "Skrewt Nails". Lily smiled at him.

"Thanks, I've spent ages looking for them!" She accepted them thankfully.

"No problem. What's your name?" He asked politely.

"Lily Evans. Yourself?"

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

"It's very nice to meet - "

" - And I'm James. James Potter." Interrupted the boy with black hair and round glasses. Lily tried to keep the annoyance she felt off her face, and opted for polite interest. Remus smiled amusedly, and reached a hand across Lily to shake with James. The two shook in a friendly manner.

"And you're Lily, right? Why are you sitting with that slimeball Slytherin over there for?"

Lily's hope to avoid making enemies ended there. Resentment towards this boy boiled over and made an entrance.

"Padder, was it? That 'slimeball' happens to be my best friend. So if you want to have a go at him, you're going to have to deal with me, first."

James laughed at the threat, "Firstly, it's Potter, actually. Secondly, I'll have a go at whoever I like."

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's _whomever_ not _whoever, _you spoiled prat."

"Whatever, miss goody-two-shoes." He waved it off as if there was a bothersome fly he was trying to swat away.

Lily angrily turned on her heel and headed back to her table without another word. On her way back to the table she over head James say to Remus, "And to think I stuck up for her! She's unbearable!"

Lily's pride was slightly dented after this exchange but she dare not show it. She and Severus concentrated on the potion, barely speaking of anything other than what ingredient was needed next. Once the potion was finished, Slughorn came over and fawned over the brilliance of his two new favorite students. Lily was flushed with happiness once the class was finished, especially since Slughorn had invited her and Severus to a special "Slug Club" meeting for, as Slughorn put it, "promising students".

Lily walked to her next class, fifteen minutes earlier than need be, with a new spring in her step. Yes, Lily Evans was already beginning to make her impression on Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

December snowfall brought with it bittersweet memories of Petunia and Lily playing until late at night making snow angels and throwing snowballs happily; knowing that once inside their mum will have a pot of tea on the stove ready to serve to thaw out their freezing hands.

Lily was quickly coming to the realization that she will never be fully accepted into either the wizarding world or muggle world. It pained her to think that her own sister felt animosity towards her for being something she couldn't control, animosity that most pureblood Slytherins also felt towards her for opposite reasons, but still reasons she had no control over. Thankfully, she was finding friends that liked her the way she was, a muggleborn know-it-all with a fondness for rules that was almost smothering, but liked her nonetheless.

And of course, there was always Severus. He kept to himself most days, his nose stuck in some book or his wand being stolen by bullies such as James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Lily often found herself in heated arguments with James and Sirius, rarely ever Remus or Peter, who kept more to themselves than the other troubling two. Lily was fond of Remus who shared her same interest in books and could sympathize with her.

Lily spent much of her time holed up in the library, studying something or other, sometimes subjects two years ahead of her current studies, simply because she couldn't get enough. This whole new world fascinated her, consumed her. She received good grades and couldn't understand why, (ahem, Peter), some people couldn't get a grasp on the simplest of concepts. Why didn't they find it as interesting?

It was during these times in the library that James Potter seemed to annoy her the most. If he wasn't tugging on her hair, or putting it in ink bottles, he was making fun of her freckles or changing her face a different color. She faked ignorance to most of his antics, but every now and then she would just explode. Lily had an inkling that James poked and poked at her just to get a reaction, so she recently began to just completely ignore him altogether... but that just ignited him further.

"Psst... Lily!"

Lily's eye twitched at the sound, but she showed no inclination to the person speaking.

"Lily! Lily!" The boy whispered, louder. Frustrated, Lily threw her quill down and sent him a scathing look.

"What?" She seethed.

He held up his hand, and from his fingers dangled a lock of red hair that looked awfully familiar...

"POTTER!"

* * *

Lily had ran out of the library, after being told off from Madam Pince for yelling in the library, tears streaming down her face, cheeks flushed in anger. She pushed through crowds of gawking students and found her way to the bathroom where she inspected her damaged hair in the mirror. She tugged at the chunk of hair that had been cut short and pouted.

Rubbing at her eyes, she eventually made her way out into the now-empty hallways. Sighing heavily, she slid down the adjacent wall and sat down, pulling her legs to her chest.

Resting her head on her knees, she didn't notice her visitor take a seat next to her.

Lily felt another's presence and looked to the side only to see the Headmaster sitting next to her, twiddling his thumbs and smiling contently.

"Professor?" said Lily tentatively.

"Ah! Noticed me, have you?"

Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes of tears. "Er... yes?"

The hall was abandoned but the two. Dumbldore's long legs were stretched out in front of him while Lily sat curled up beside him. Dumbledore reached out a comforting hand and patted her shoulder in a sympathetic manner.

They sat like that for a few moments, content in the other's company. "You know what always makes me feel better?" Dumbledore mused.

Lily looked up at him questioningly.

His knowing blue eyes were framed by warm crinkles as he replied, "Talking to someone."

Lily sighed and nodded. "Potter."

"Sorry?"

"Potter cut my hair when I wasn't looking." Lily pointed to the bluntly cut strands on her head. Dumbledore inspected them and said, "I wouldn't fret, dear. It's hardly noticeable."

She sniffed sadly. "I know. It's just that he always does things like this. He teases me and my friend Severus all the time. Him and his other mean friends."

"Hmm... that is a problem. You know, the best way to annoy a bully is to be kind. Show compassion and kindness towards him."

Lily made a face at the thought of being _kind _ to James Potter. Dumbeldore chuckled and said, "yes, I can imagine that it might be hard to be nice to a mean person. But take it from me, being friendly will get any bully out of your hair in minutes." Dumbledore winked and Lily giggled at the pun.

Sure enough, once Lily demonstrated every act of kindness she could muster towards the four boys, they bugged her less and less each day. She let Severus into her little joke and the two opened doors, offered help on homework and showered compliments much to the confusion of James and his friends.

Spring and summer brought higher hopes for brighter futures for Lily and Severus. While on the train home, the two promised to meet at least three times a week at their favorite park so Lily could get away from her cranky sister and Severus from his sour mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

"Swish your wand a little more to the left this time, Burbridge." Professor Flitwick said as he walked up and down the aisles between second year Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs, instructing eager students the proper wand movements to succeed in Charms class.

Sitting upright and diligent was 12-year-old Lily who faultlessly demonstrated the correct wand movements Flitwick had been describing at the beginning of class. Next to her, Remus was struggling to perfect his _Engorgio_ charm, which supposedly made objects enlarge in size, if done correctly.

Lily watched as Remus attempted to concentrate all his energy into magnifying a stone placed in front of him. Staring intently at his pebble, he jabbed his wand towards it, muttering "_Engorgio_" repeatedly. Once his face turned a slight plum color from frustration, Lily decided to end his agony and help him.

"Here, Remus. Don't hurt yourself." Lily giggled, pushing his wand aside with her hand. She took out her own and swished her wand in a half-circle. "_Engorgio_" she said with an air of self-importance. Sure enough, the stone was suddenly twice its' original size.

Remus smiled in thanks, and mirrored her moves. The tiny stone was now a huge rock. Lily patted him on the back in congratulations, and with a satisfied air turned back to her own task. She was currently trying to knock down a cup with a _Flipendo_ charm, a charm not done until third year, but Lily decided to give it a try since she had already conquered everything else Flitwick had been teaching them thus far.

Professor Flitwick made his way over to her and Remus' table and watched as Lily effortlessly tipped down the cup in one quick motion with her wand. Flitwick clapped happily and congratulated her by awarding Gryffindor 10 points. Behind, James and Sirius were imitating her by swishing their wands around in a self-important way, sticking their noses in the air and crying out "_ooh!_" in a high-pitched voice. They continued to mock her until the end of class, causing Lily to run to the lavatory and cry until her eyes were red.

"Lily?" said a tentative voice. Remus poked his head through the door to the girls' room and held out a textbook she had forgotten in her haste to leave the class. Lily sniffed and accepted the book timidly.

"Thanks, Remus." She said quietly. She followed him out into the hall and the two stood there in silence.

Remus shuffled his feet, and while looking down at them said, "Don't let them bother you."

She rubbed at her swollen eyes. "What d'you mean?"

"They're actually pretty nice once you get to know them." Remus shrugged.

Lily snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, okay." She laughed. Remus joined in and replied, "Well, just ignore them. They'll lose interest eventually. Promise."

Lily used her sleeve to wipe her eyes, and the two giggled. "You're nice, Remus. You're a good friend."

He smiled and replied in the same fashion.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm _so_ not a good friend. You heard Potter and Black, I'm a know-it-all."

Remus looked down at his feet and admitted, "Yeah," the two laughed. "But you're pretty nice once you get to know... yourself...?" They laughed once more at this and started to walk to Transfiguration. On the way, they bumped into Severus and Remus walked ahead so the other two could talk.

"I'll see you in class then, Lily." Remus waved as he ran to catch up with James, Sirius and Peter.

"See you!" Lily replied amiably.

Once he left, Severus pulled a dubious eyebrow upwards in Lily's direction.

"What?" She asked, suddenly annoyed.

"Oh, nothing." He shrugged in a fake indifference.

"Okay..." She let it go, hoping he'd also drop it.

The two continued to walk to class until Severus stopped and said, "It's just... I don't like you hanging around his _type_."

Lily became indignant on Remus' behalf. "What are you talking about? Remus is a really nice guy."

"But he's friends with Potter!"

"So? You hang out with those Lestrange kids! But that doesn't mean you're a bad person... _like them_." Lily added that last part quietly, hoping he didn't hear it the moment after she'd said it.

Thankfully, he feigned deafness to her jab.

She bit her lip and said, "Look, I know those other guys are jerks. But really, I like Remus. Potter and Black made me cry just last period and Remus came to make sure I was okay."

Severus suddenly looked annoyed at this, unnerving Lily momentarily. But he regained his composer and smiled one of his rare smiles. "Okay. Let's just get to class, alright?"

* * *

"For goodness' sake! Potter, Black! You boys are now in second year, it's about time you started to act you're age!" Professor McGonagall scolded the two boys with her pointing finger waving and angry red blotches on her cheeks.

The boys' in question had just aimed a hex in Severus' direction, an act not missed by McGonagall. Thankfully, the hex missed but had refracted on the window glass and shattered a vase that was on the Professors' desk.

Lily rolled her eyes as they tried to pass the blame onto their poor, unsuspecting friend Peter Pettigrew. Miffed at this behavior, Lily glared at James and stuck out her tongue at him. He did the same at her, but she noticed the red blush that crept up from his neck to his cheeks.

Confused at this, Lily returned to her own work and consulted with Severus on how to make her glass of water turn into wine. Later into class, Lily was rewarded the points that James and Sirius had lost when she successfully managed the task. Severus looked at her with slight admiration while James and Sirius glared at her with annoyance.

"She's not so bad once you talk to her... you know, in a _friendly_ way." Lily overheard Remus say to James and Sirius in the Gryffindor common room one night.

"Pfft, I doubt it. She's so aggregating!" Sirius replied, James grunted in agreement.

"I don't know... I think she's nice." Peter piped in.

"Lily Evans is a know-it-all. Miss High and Mighty, that's what." said James.

Lily loudly slammed her books down so as to imply that she had heard them. She quickly stuffed her books into her bag and walked over to the group.

She daintily pulled out her wand and pointed it at James with ease. "_Petrificus Totalus,_" she said sweetly.

James went into a total body bind. And with that, Lily left the room in one sweeping motion and laughed once she reached her dormitory. Second year was going pretty well thus far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

It was late one night when Lily was walking back to her dormitories from a Slug Club party. Earlier that evening, she had met Bathilda Bagshot, author of A History of Magic and swooned over Adelbert Payton, a famous Quidditch chaser from the Wimbourne Wasps. Lily couldn't wait to brag to James and see how jealous he'd be knowing that she'd met the Quidditch player he idolized most. Speaking of James... wasn't that his voice she heard?

"Sirius, shut it! And stay close, it barely fits over all four of us; so stop straying!" Lily stopped. She could hear them shuffling around the corner, but why couldn't she _see_ them?

"Hello?" The scuffling stopped suddenly. "Who's there?"

There was a moment of silence. Then Sirius' voice, "Maybe she was talking to some other invisible people?"

Lily heaved a sigh. "Potter? Black?" They suddenly appeared from nowhere, and in James' hand was a silvery cloak that glinted in the light coming from the candles lining the halls. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter all shuffled awkwardly.

Incredulous, Lily crossed her arms. "What are you guys doing with an invisibility cloak?"

"None of you're business." James stuck his tongue out at her. Sirius snickered, Peter mimicked him, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Lily. How are you this evening?" Remus politely asked, attempting to amend his friend's childish antics. Lily grinned at his chivalrous behavior and replied that she was fine, thank you.

"Prat." James muttered, stuffing the cloak into his robes and shooting a glare at Remus. Remus ignored him and and shrugged his shoulders in Lily's direction.

"Fine, whatever. I don't want to know what you troublemakers are doing, anyways." Lily sidestepped them and started in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

James threw up his arms dramatically and said, "Fine! Fine, we'll tell you since you're _so_ curious."

"Curious? I'm not-"

"-We actually need you're help." James cut in.

Lily raised a dubious eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, we need an _insider_." He whispered the last word in an attempt to seem mysterious.

"An insider? For what?"

"Well, we're trying to crash that stupid Slug Club party-"

"It's not stupid!" Lily said indignantly.

"Yes it is, but that's not the point. Anyways, you're part of that Club thing, right?"

"Yes, I'm a Slugger." Lily replied proudly.

"A _what_-?"

"- We need you to get us in from the inside, Lily." Remus cut in, anxious to get to the point.

Lily contemplated this. "And what kind of shenanigans would you troublemakers get up to if I did help?"

Sirius replied with a casual air, "Oh, the usual. Just mess with people, mostly Slytherins."

Lily glared at them suspiciously. "I hope Severus isn't on that list..."

James and Sirius pretended to be offended. "How could you assume that of us? _Dear_ Sniv- Severus on our _list_ of people to prank? The very idea is absurd!" said James, as he dramatically put a hand to his forehead and pretended to faint, Sirius caught him

"But while we're on the topic," Sirius cut in. "Is the greasy git among the party?"

"Don't call him that." Lily snarled, causing Sirius to back away apprehensively.

"We won't prank Snape, promise." Remus said. After a moment of pondering, Lily agreed.

"Yes, I'll help you." The boys high-fived one another. "But, you have to do something for me." Lily's eyes twinkled mischievously. They leaned in curiously.

"Narcissa Black is at the party... and the other day she called me a- well, it doesn't matter. The point is, she's not very nice and I'd appreciate it if she was on your list of people to prank."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had a pretty good idea as to what Narcissa had called Lily, but feigned ignorance on Lily's behalf. They knew how prideful Lily could be, and knew she disliked anyone coming to her rescue about this sort of thing.

"Got it." James said, the four boys snuck underneath the cloak and followed Lily back to the party in Slughorn's office. She knocked three times on the door and a jolly Slughorn opened it, face slightly pink from all the firewhiskey he'd consumed.

"Oho! There she is!" exclaimed Slughorn.

"Yes, I'm back. I just went to the loo." Lily explained.

"Ah! Well, come on in dear!" He turned back into the party, and Lily held the door open for the invisible boys. She shut the door behind her and followed them in. She made her way to the side and leaned up against the wall to watch the scene before her unfold.

"Lily! I thought you went to bed?" Severus came up to her, offering her a glass of pumpkin juice.

She accepted it and said, "Yes, I had a change of mind. I decided I wanted to come back."

He nodded and glanced around at the rest of the party. "Kind of boring, huh?"

"Not for long..." Lily muttered, putting the rim of her glass to her mouth.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Just then, there was a shriek. The party stopped and everyone looked over at Narcissa who had a huge bowl of punch dumped on her head. Pink juice was dripping from her long, silvery blonde hair and staining her yellow dress. Lily smirked, she recalled earlier that evening Narcissa took the time to brag to Lily about how the dress was custom made and had real diamonds along the neckline. Didn't do much for her now, did it?

Other various forms of chaos occurred throughout the evening, including Lucius Malfoy having his dress robes ripped off of him revealing red boxers with golden snitches stitched on, and Lestrange suddenly had to leave the party due to a sudden bout of sickness.

Lily returned to her dorm later that night, smiling happily at the misfortune of jerks who Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus had pranked. The memory of a red-faced Narcissa covered in punch brought wonderful dreams to mind and brighter hopes for the rest of the year.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

"Mum said that childhood friends often grow apart..." It was a wonderful summer afternoon on the Hogwarts grounds. Green leaves nicely framed the Forbidden Forest, pink flowers dusted the landscape and the sun glinted off the lake. The summer was slowly coming to a close, and soft breezes started to bring Autumn air.

Alice Prewett stopped picking at the grass surrounding her feet and glanced up at a mournful looking Lily. "What brought this on?"

Lily sighed. "Sev keeps hanging around those cruel Slytherins; he follows them around like a puppy."

"Well, he is a Slytherin..." mumbled Alice.

Lily shot her a look. "And what's that s'posed to mean?"

Alice shrugged in response. Lily looked away from her and watched as one of the tentacles of the Giant Squid broke the surface of the lake from below and reached up toward the sun.

"It just hurts, that's all. He talks to the likes of Narcissa Black and her older sister Bellatrix, people who call me cruel names- his supposed best friend!" Lily grabbed a handful of grass and threw it out in front of her. She heaved another sigh, "I just don't get it."

Alice reached out a comforting hand and placed it on Lily's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lily. It always hurts to grow apart from someone."

The summer after Second Year had less Severus and Lily time than Lily had hoped, and Third Year was starting to feel more and more lonely without her Slytherin friend.

Lily brushed back a wisp of red hair that had escaped from behind her ear. Thirteen years brought a shine to her hair as well as a rosy tint to her complexion. Yes, Lily Evans was starting to grow out of her raggedy frame and blossoming into a beautiful young lady. Her green eyes seemed to have become, if possible, even more green, and the lashes surrounding them grew in length and darkened.

Across the grounds, one could hear the loud guaffs of laughter that seemed to emit from four now-teenaged boys. Lily rolled her eyes and shared a look of disdain with Alice. The two girls quickly got up and brushed themselves off, hurrying to get back to the castle in hopes of avoiding them.

"Evans! Prewett! And what are you _lovely_ ladies doing on a fine day such as this?" called out James Potter.

Lily closed her eyes at the sound, frustration and irritation already beginning to make an entrance before they had even shared a conversation. Alice bit her lip, fearful of confrontation. James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin loped effortlessly down the landscape towards the girls, little Peter Pettigrew struggling to keep up.

"Oh, you know, planning a murder and so on." said a sarcastic Lily.

"You don't say! Sirius, isn't that the precise reason why we're here as well?"

"But of course, James. Why else would we be? To enjoy the afternoon? No! We're here to plan out a man-slaughter." replied a gleeful Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes at their antics and smiled at Remus who replied in the same fashion. Noticing this, a slightly-jealous James lightly punched Remus in the arm. Lily ignored their exchange, and grabbed Alice by the hand and marched up towards the castle. Lily observed how pale Remus was looking as of late, and was reminded of a conversation she and Severus shared days before.

"There's something strange about that Lupin kid, Lily." said a suspicious Severus one day in the Library.

"Huh." grunted Lily, disinterested.

"Why is he always gone conveniently around the time of the full moon?" He whispered.

"I dunno."

"I think he's a - "

"I know what you think he is, Sev. But it's dangerous to be accusing people of it, based on such a little proof. Please, drop it."

Severus leaned back, angry. "I'll find you more proof. I'm going down there, tonight. Black told me..."

"What?" Lily glared. "Why are you now listening to Black? Sirius Black?"

"Nevermind." Severus mumbled, looking down at his quill.

The library scene dissolved as Alice's voice brought her to the present. "Why don't you like them, Lily?"

"It's not that I don't like _them_, it's that I don't like Potter and Black. I'm fond of Remus, and I hold nothing against poor Pettigrew, since he doesn't know what he's doing half the time... It's just that Potter and Black wouldn't be that bad if they just didn't bully and taunt people for no good reason."

Alice was quiet while she absorbed this. "All right - fair point." Alice consented.

The two girls brushed past the front doors and swept into the Great Hall for lunch. Lily was buttering her bread when she felt someone sit beside her.

"Hey Lily," addressed Frank Longbottom, "Have you finished McGonagall's essay yet?"

Next to Lily, Alice squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. It was well known that Alice had developed feelings for Longbottom as of late, feelings that he was quite unaware of.

Lily smiled kindly. "Yes, do you need some help?"

He nodded gratefully and pulled out the parchment from his book bag. Lily glanced over it and handed it to Alice.

"You know, Frank. Alice knows more about Transfiguration than I do," lied Lily. "She can help you."

Frank looked over at Alice and brightened, "Really? Would you mind?"

Alice quickly nodded in response. While Frank gathered his things to sit next to Alice, Alice smiled happily at Lily, who winked. Alice and Frank huddled over his essay and Alice pointed out various errors and kindly helped him correct them.

"Hey Lily, have you heard what happened to Mary Macdonald yesterday?" whispered Alice once Frank had left. Lily leaned in, curious. "What?"

"Frank just told me," Alice said, her cheeks tinted pink at the mention of his name. "Apparently she was walking back from the Owlery, and Mucliber tried to put a curse on her."

Lily paled. "Do you know what the curse was?" She whispered, suddenly frightened. Mary was muggleborn, like herself, if Mulciber had tried to curse Mary... then what was stopping him from doing it to Lily?

"Not sure, but all we know is that it was Dark Magic. The teachers are trying to keep it under wraps so as to not scare us." Alice replied, a worried look in her eye.

Later that day, Lily caught up with Severus after class and the two headed outside to enjoy the weather before it got too cold.

"Why haven't we been spending that much time together lately, Sev?" Lily rounded on him. "What's going on with you?"

Severus shrugged, hand on his book bag that was slung across his shoulder. His hooked nose was bent towards the ground and his dark hair shrouded his guilty face.

"I can't keep being your friend if you're going to keep company like the Black's." said Lily, starting to walk away. He pulled her back by her hand, and said, "I thought we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?"

"We _are_ Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! _Mulciber_! What do you see in him, Sev? He's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?"

Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into the thin, sallow face.

"That was nothing," said Snape. "It was a laugh, that's all -"

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny - "

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded Snape. His color rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed, to hod in his resentment.

"What's Potter got to do do with anything?" said Lily.

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill," said Lily. "They say he's ill - "

"Every month at full moon?" said Snape.

"I know you're theory," said Lily, and she sounded cold. "Why are you so obsessed with them, anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."

The intensity of his gaze made her blush.

"They don't use Dark Magic, though." She dropped her voice. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there - "

Snapes whole face contorted and he spluttered, "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to - I wont let you - "

"_Let_ me? _Let_ me?" Lily glared at him until he stepped back.

"I didn't mean - I just don't want to see you made a fool of - he fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed wrenched from him against his will. "And he's not... everyone thinks... Big Quidditch hero - " Snape's bitterness and dislike were rendering him incoherent, and Lily's eyebrows were travelling further and further up her forehead.

"I know that James Potter's an arrogant toerag." she said, cutting across Severus. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. _Evil, _Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

Later that night, Lily contemplated Severus' words before going to be. "_He fancies you, James Potter fancies you_!" Echoed in her mind well after she closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. Why did Sev care so much that Potter fancied her?

"Lily? Is something bothering you?" came Mary's voice through the curtains. Lily opened them and met Mary's concerned eyes. She opened them further and gestured Mary in. She climbed up onto the the bed and Lily closed the curtains once more behind her.

Lily ran a hand through her hair and told Mary her conversation with Severus.

Once she was finished, Mary bit her lip. "Lily, can I ask you something? Promise you won't get mad?"

Lily nodded, hesitantly.

"I'll never understand why you're friends with Snape. But, I accepted it and now I'm just wondering what you'll do when he continues his friendship with... well, those other Slytherins. Because he will, Lily."

"I ask myself that all the time, Mary." Lily glanced up at her and asked, "What about you? Are you alright? I heard - briefly - what happened the other day."

Mary shrugged and said, "At least it didn't work, let's just leave it at that."

Lily suddenly felt frightened and grasped Mary's hand. "You and I, us _mudblood_'s have to stick together."

Mary smiled, and agreed. After Mary left and went to bed, Lily curled up in her duvet and felt better. At least she wasn't alone.

* * *

Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. UK paperback edition. Great Britian: Bloomsbury Publishing Plc, 2007. 538-539. Print.

The best thing you can do, is to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Pick on someone your own age, next time!" Lily Evans yelled behind her shoulder as she ushered a first year Slytherin boy away from Potter and Black, members of the new so-called 'Marauders'. Lily rolled her eyes in distaste every time she overheard them refer to themselves as that disdainful name.

Lily had caught Potter and Black hounding the first year for reasons she didn't care enough to hear. So, like the Lily Evans she was, she swooped down to the rescue of the poor, innocent first-year, regardless of his House colors.

She snatched a hanky from her robe and dabbed at his eyebrow, which had been cut open due to Black's roughhousing. She dabbed at it gently and asked, "What in the world's name was that all about, huh? Don't worry about those guys, they're jerks."

The little boy slapped her hand away and glared at her with such a hatred Lily was astounded to see. "I don't need help from mudbloods like you! My mother warned me to keep away from your _kind_!" He shot her one last sneer and ran off, leaving Lily to stare after him, mouth agape.

Remus came up from behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "So you've already met the darling Regulus Black, eh? Quite the little angel, isn't he?"

Lily looked at him, astonishment still echoing in her eyes. "Black? As in Sirius Black?"

"Yes, that was his little brother. Two of a kind, aren't they?" he said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Lily slowly shook her head. "Sirius would never call me... what Regulus just did." Lily was ashamed of the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "I was just trying to help the poor boy. They were mocking him and hitting him around, I just didn't think that it was right."

Remus sighed, "I wouldn't regret what you did back there, Lily. Yes, Regulus is a little twerp, but he's still little. There's still time to change his mind around, and what James and Sirius were doing wasn't exactly helping."

They fell into a silence, and Lily recounted how thankful she was that James and Sirius hadn't seen the exchange between herself and Regulus. She didn't want them making fun of her for getting told off by a first year. She made this known to Remus who smile wistfully and replied that they would never do such a thing.

He mustered a smile from her, and the two walked towards Potions class, a class she was happy to know she had with Severus.

Putting the past event behind her, Lily changed the topic. "Fourth Year, huh? Can you believe how fast time has flown? Soon, we're going to be taking our O.W.L's, then our N.E.W.T's, then it's on to - !"

"Whoa, slow down Lily!" Remus laughed. "Please, one step at a time!"

Lily joined in and joked, "I live fast, Remus! You gotta keep up!" They reached the door to Potions and was herded in with the other students by Professor Slughorn.

"Lily, m'dear! I recognize that red hair from anywhere! How lovely to see you again, sweet girl. Had a good summer holes, I presume?" Slughorn said, one hand on his protruding stomach.

"Yes, sir. It was wonderful. I hope yours was enjoyable as well?" she politely inquired.

"Ah, as enjoyable as it can get, thank you. Now, I have you paired up with Severus once again. That's alright, correct m'dear? I simply must have my top students working together!"

Lily grinned. "That's quite aright, thank you." She made her way over to her usual spot, next to Severus. She brightly smiled at him, which he grudgingly returned. She noticed how he frequently glanced over at Mulciber or Avery, who sneered in her direction. Every once in a while, she caught Severus shrug at them in a 'what can you do?' sort of way.

She glared at him until he turned and faced her. "If you want to switch partners, I'll be fine with that, _Sev_." she practically growled.

"No, no. Lily, I really want to be your partner, really."

"Doesn't look that way."

"I'll be your partner, Evans." said a hopeful James, who had been sitting behind them and overheard their conversation.

"Stuff it, Potter!" Severus retorted angrily. Pure hatred was etched into every crevice of his face, and Lily suddenly didn't want to be near him when he was being like this.

"Fine, I'll be your partner, _James_." She emphasized his first name, so as to make it seem she was on a friendly basis with Potter. Lily knew she was hitting below the belt, but it was clear that Severus just didn't want to be seen with a muggleborn like herself.

"Lily!" an astonished Severus exclaimed.

"Prongs! I'm your partner!" Sirius said, taking his portions textbook and hitting James on the shoulder with a loud _thwack!_ James shoved him off the bench and patted the now-empty seat next to him, eyeing Lily.

"Sorry, Padfoot. Lily Evans before friends," said James with a cocky wink.

She collected her stuff and sat down carefully, inspecting her surroundings in fear of a prank. Once it was deemed safe, she started to organize her new work space, Severus glancing back at her every so often.

Sirius reluctantly sat down next to Snape, eyeing him in distaste. Within seconds, the two were in a shouting match, which Slughorn had to break up.

Lily feigned deafness and attempted to work with James on a Draught of Living Death potion. It was quite a feat once they had finished due to James' continued harassing and joking with Sirius.

"Potter! Will you pay attention!? I need three strands of Centaur hair!" He held up the desired ingredient in front of the frenzied girl.

"And why aren't you stirring? That was supposed to be your job!" she interrogated him, glaring fiercely up at him.

"I just didn't want to get in your way!" He retaliated, glaring back.

She rolled her eyes, "More like you wanted to get a good grade with as minimal effort possible!"

His face broke out in a wide smile. "You're so smart."

She snatched the little leather bag of Centaur hair away from him and sighed exasperatedly. Then began adding a strand every other counter-clockwise stir, and shot dirty looks over at James just as often.

* * *

Once Slughorn ended class, Lily collected her things and shot out of the room before anyone else had even put out the fire below their cauldrons. She wanted to avoid all things Severus, James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Lily!" Alice called out from down the hall. Lily waved back and the two girls walked towards the Great Hall together.

"How was your last class?" Alice asked.

"Wouldn't want to repeat it," she replied with a wiry smile. Alice gave her a sympathetic look while they sat down to lunch.

"Merlin, I'm ravenous!" Lily said, as she scooped up a serving of Yorkshire pudding.

"Evans, you forgot your quill," James Potter said from behind her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned in her seat. She accepted it with a small 'thank you' and refused to meet his eyes. After that last class, she was in no mood for the presumptuous fool that was Potter.

He took a seat next to her and said, "Listen, Evans. I was wondering... " She noticed how his usual overconfident air was now replaced with nervousness and how he kept looking at his hands rather than look her in the eye.

He stuck his hand in his hair and adjusted his glasses. 'I was thinking, well, more like hoping, that maybe sometime..."

Her stomach sank, guessing as to what was about to come.

"Maybe sometime we could go to Hogsmeade... together." He stopped twisting his hands and looked up hopefully.

Lilly glanced to the side, praying that no one was paying attention to their conversation. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Potter. But I don't want to date someone who calls me by my surname or bullies my best friend. I'm flattered - and slightly surprised - but... I can't." She felt awful. She watched as his shoulders sank and his cheeks redden from embarrassment.

"Fine, that's fine..." He struggled to regain his overconfident attitude. "I get it. You hate me - "

"What? I never said I - "

"No, I get it, Evans. You're too good for me, aren't you. The always perfect Lily Evans can't stoop to my level, isn't that right?" He slung at her.

Lily pursed her lips and looked down. She let him bash her, simply because she knew he was trying to cover up the fact that she turned him down, and how his pride popped like a balloon. He was trying to regain it by making her feel bad... which she hated to admit was working.

He stormed out of the Great Hall, probably in search of his friends, and Lily was left to push her food around on her plate the rest of the period, suddenly not hungry anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

Lily didn't care much for Quidditch to begin with, but when the weather was cold, rainy and overall depressing - she detested it.

Angry clouds billowed overhead and torrential rains soaked the players and spectators alike. At one point, she could barely see three feet in front of her and to this day swears that a huge wind had almost knocked her over from the stands.

Red and blue blurs streaked past her and she vaguely wondered why she was still out when she couldn't even follow the game. But then Alice next to her yelled in enjoyment and shrieked about some chaser scoring and was reminded that Alice would murder her if she were to leave.

"... and Potter scores once again! Gryffindor is now up by 50 points!" shouted an exuberant Gabe Everett, the Quidditch announcer for that game.

Lily scoffed as James did a victory lap, fist pumping in the air. She could see Sirius, Remus and Peter cheering hysterically three stands down; she was surprised that the sight brought a smile to her face. Something about the strong comradeship between the four boys made her feel... jealous? Jealous that she didn't have a friendship with any one that strong? Hopeful? Hopeful that maybe one day she will? Happy? Because we could all use a little more friendship in this cold, dark world?

The Gryffindor common room was rowdy that night because of the triumph over Ravenclaw, a former favorite to win the Quidditch Cup that year. James and Sirius were the life of the party, gleefully celebrating with butterbeer.

Lily brushed past them and made her way up to the dormitories, James' voice stopping her.

"Hey, Evans!" He called out to her.

She pursed her lips and braced herself for what was to come. "Yes, Potter?"

He shuffled to the side and said, "Sorry for what I said..."

Lily was taken aback and nodded, "Yeah, no - it's alright." She looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, I actually respect you for it - "

"What?" she asked, now thoroughly confused.

"You see," He made his way over to her, "I now realize how hard that must've been for you."

"Pardon!?" Her face echoed her shock.

"It must've been extremely difficult for you to suppress your feelings of deep attraction for me and say 'no' to my invitation for a date," he said cockily, winking suggestively. He pushed his hand through his hair and messed it up, which peeved Lily to no end.

She stood facing him, mouth agape and hands in an angry fist.

"But, don't fret, dear," he put an arm around her, "I get it. Let's just put our pride behind us and go out; what d'you say?"

She shrugged off his arm. "You, James Potter, are the most unbearable, conceited, bigheaded jerk that I have ever had the displeasure to know!" She stomped off, feeling extremely offended from their interchange.

He stood there and shouted after her, "I take that's a 'no' then, right?"

She stormed off and met Mary near the refreshments.

"Merlin, Potter is so arrogant!" She ranted, waving her hands about. "Mary, you would not believe what he just did back there! He tried to ask me out... but this time he claimed that I was only refusing his invitations to Hogsmead because I was- what did he call it? Oh yes, - trying to 'suppress my feelings of deep attraction' for him! As if!" Mary put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Ooh, sounds like Potter fancies you!" Mary replied, her grin extending from ear to ear.

"No, he just wants something he can't have. And I refuse to give it to him." Lily sniffed.

Mary frowned confusedly, "I don't think that's why he fancies you, Lily."

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean - "

Just then, Sirius appeared, wrapping his arms around each girl. "Dear Evans, why won't you accompany my good friend Prongs to Hogsmead?" He smiled goofily.

Mary amusedly eyed Lily as she reddened from embarrassment. "Does everybody know? For Merlin's sake!" she cried out, mortified.

"Of course, Lily! Why wouldn't they?" Sirius replied, enjoying every moment of her humiliation.

Lily pursed her lips and attempted to control herself. "It isn't any of their business, that's why!"

"Sirius! Padfoot!" called James as he ran over to where they were standing. "Remus just reminded me! The day after tomorrow is - " He caught sight of Lily and his hand shot up to his head. "Oh, hey Evans."

Sirius patted him on the shoulder and said, "Just look at him, Evans! Why won't you date him? Just one day in Hogsmead! Oh, but that's right... I almost forgot about that boyfriend of yours, Snivellus."

Next to him, James punched him in the arm and furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "Shut it, Padfoot."

Lily raised an eyebrow at the exchange. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend." she clarified, "But to answer your question, yes, I am going to Hogsmead with Severus."

James twitched and said, "That snivelly git? Tell me, does he ever wipe his nose?"

"Don't be stupid."

Sirius put his arm around James and said, "But he can't help it!" James swatted Sirius' arm away in response, giving him a dark look.

* * *

She was cold. Miserably, unbelievably cold.

The flimsy green sweater she was wearing insufficiently kept her warm and her gloves had holes in them. Although she knew she looked tattered, wearing her older sister's hand-me-down's, she still carried herself with her usual pride.

To her misery, it began to lightly snow. The small, icy flakes attached themselves to her fiery red hair, which she angrily brushed off. Next to her, Severus hardly looked any better off. His father's old, grey trench coat was frayed at at the bottom and sleeves.

"Nice coat, Snivelly!" called out a taunting voice.

"Look, he's too scrawny to even fill it out!" Sirius added laughing at Severus' misfortune.

"What's the matter? Can't afford a decent tailor?" mocked James.

This last remark greatly angered her. She turned on heel in one furious motion and stood facing them.

"How dare you?!" She was close to screaming.

Behind an overweening James, she could see Remus also looking a bit disappointed in his friends.

"You spoiled, little prat!" She continued, giving him her ugliest look. "You think you're so fantastic, don't you? Having a mummy who'll buy you anything your greedy little heart desires?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, then said, "Not exactly. My heart desires you, doesn't it? And I can't really buy you, can I?"

"Or," He swaggered, "maybe it's worth a shot." He stuck his hand into his robes and pulled out a few gold coins. "Here's a few galleon's, buy yourself something nice... perhaps some new gloves?" He glanced down at her worn out gloves.

She flushed from embarrassment. Remus ashamedly put his head in his hands while Sirius backed away and Peter watched in anticipation.

Behind her, Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at James. She pushed it down and said quietly, "Another reason why I'd never go out with you; you're inconsiderate, and you don't respect me." She pulled at Severus' sleeve and the two walked off.

"That was low, James." She heard Remus say as they stropped off. And then, James said so quietly she couldn't be quite sure if she heard it right, "I know."

* * *

Scene in the snow inspired by this picture: .com/art/That-James-Potter-130890440


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

Lily smiled in tight recognition as she passed by Severus with his new friends Mulciber and Crabbe in the stone-covered hall. He nodded in her direction and the three boys turned at the corner. Lily felt her heart sink at their cold exchange and attempted to cover the hurt that was undoubtedly showing in her expression.

She shook it off and pulled out her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. The O.W.L exam for the subject was tomorrow morning and she had yet to study those last three chapters. She continued down the hall, nose in her book, when she heard the unmistakable voices of Potter and Black.

She turned and saw them taunting a fellow fifth year Ravenclaw named Ridely, who had his books clutched against his chest, eyebrows furrowed in resentment. When he continued to ignore them, James aimed a _Tarantallegra_ hex at him which caused his legs to dance uncontrollably. Lily threw her bag down and launched herself towards the troublesome pair who were clutching their sides and leaning against the wall in laughter.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Lily yelled, causing James and Sirius to wipe tears of mirth from their eyes and look up at her. James' hand was shortly in his hair and he lowered his voice, "Hey Evans, what's going on?"

Lily sneered at him and replied sarcastically, "Just wonderful, thanks!" She brushed her hair away from her face and continued, "Now, can you please tell me why you're harassing Ridely?"

Sirius and James looked at one another and both shrugged. "Dunno," Sirius said.

"_What_?!" She seethed, "You're telling me that you're bullying Ridely for no reason whatsoever?"

James stepped up and said, "Well, we can't be sure, but we're pretty positive that he's going to do something to annoy us in the near future."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. She shook her head in disbelief, mouth still agape and walked away. She had reached the common room when the initial shock wore off, and soon resentment and anger took it's place. She had no chance to express this to them, since she had to devote herself to studying before the exams the next day. She pushed her furious thoughts aside and concentrated on her work.

* * *

The afternoon sun dazzled as it seeped through the large windows and into the Great Hall where Lily pushed the finished exams away from her with an air of finality.

She looked up and saw a cocky Sirius Black lean against his chair and watched as he pushed back his long, black hair. She glared at the back of his head and became frustrated when she realized that he was ignorant of the hate she now concentrated fully on him.

Lily soon became impatient, and showed this by tapping her fingers against the desk and shook her foot to and fro.

The person next to her ushered out a sharp "_Shh_!" in her direction and she threw her hands in the air in a "_what can I do? You're the one that's taking ages!" _kind of way. He gave her a dirty look and diverted his attention back to his exam.

Minutes after, she heard Flitwick's voice call out, "Quill's down please!" In one fluid motion, all exams came shooting towards him. When he tried to catch them all at once, he was knocked down by them, causing various students to giggle and one to help him back up.

Lily pushed herself up from her desk and met up with Alice. As they were ushered out with the rest of the students, Alice asked, "What did you say for the question about how to correctly deal with hinkypunks?"

"Well, there's no way to correctly 'deal' with them, they're one-legged and smoke-like and try to lure you astray... you just have to be diligent and don't be tricked by them." Lily said, as they made their way outside.

Alice smacked herself on the forehead, "D'oh! I forgot! I said that the best way to deal with them would be to _stupefy_ them!"

Lily smiled at her and was suddenly blinded by the bright sun as they walked out onto the grounds. She shielded her eyes and the two girls settled down on the grass to bask in the warm rays.

She was contently enjoying the feel of the cool grass and contrasting heat of the sun when she heard laughter and taunting coming from down towards the lake. Lily sat up to see what the commotion was about and saw Severus withering on the ground sputtering soap suds at the wand of James Potter. All the vexation and acrimony she had been feeling the night before, and to be honest, the past five years boiled up inside her. She got to her feet and stomped her way over, cheeks inflamed with indignation.

"Leave him ALONE!" The words burst out from inside her, surprising even herself. James jumped at her voice and had his hand in his hair a moment later.

"All right, Evans?" He replied, his own voice an octave lower.

"Leave him alone! What has he done to you?" She said, highly aggravated.

James looked upwards, almost as if he was searching for the answer up in the clouds. After a moment, he replied, "Well, it's more of the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean."

Everybody laughed while Lily sneered. "You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

James stepped forward, "I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on, go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

From the corner of her eye, Lily saw Severus make his way towards his wand, still spitting up soap suds.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Lily spat, meaning every word. The very thought of a whole afternoon with James Potter made her feel physically sick.

She saw James' countenance fall, and suddenly felt bad for hurting him. Sirius patted him on the back and said, "Bad luck, Prongs."

Severus finally got a hold on his wand, causing Sirius to call out to James, "Oi!".

There was soon a bloody gash on James' cheek. Lily's hand flew to her mouth in horror, knowing full well that the hex Severus had sent in James' direction was Dark Magic. She felt ashamed of her friend and thought that Severus had deserved it when James sent his own curse at Severus, causing him to be hung in the air by one foot, exposing his grey underwear.

Everyone burst out laughing, Lily pursed her own lips to stop from giggling, and regained her composer enough to shout, "Let him down!" Lily pulled out her own wand and aimed it at James, shooting every feeling of contempt she could muster in his direction.

He looked at it warily and said, "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you..."

She pulled up and eyebrow and scoffed at the very idea, 'Let him down then!"

He sighed resignedly and in one swift motion Severus was crumpled on the ground, trying to regain his footing.

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus," He mocked.

Severus was clutching at his robes when he spat out the unforgivable, "I don't need help from filthy mudbloods like her!"

Lily felt the blood rushing from her head and suddenly couldn't hear anything as all air flow seemed to have stopped passing in and out of her body. She blinked back the tears she knew were coming and said, "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd clean my pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." She bit back, trying to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her.

Overhead the chaos that now controlled her mind, she vaguely heard James shout at Snape, "Apologize to Evans!"

She rounded on him, "I don't want you to make him apologize! You're no better than he is!"

"What!? I would never call you a - a you know what!" James replied, shocked.

"Messing up your hair because you tthink it looks cool to look like you just got off a broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can–I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with your fat head on it. You make me SICK." She ranted. She wanted James to feel every bit as hurt as she felt that moment. Maybe it was wrong to take out all her anger and frustration out on him, but she concluded that he deserved it for being a major wedge between her and Snape's friendship.

Snape was no longer Severus or Sev to her. This was the moment she had feared most, the day that they parted ways. She turned her back on him and made her way to the castle as James taunted behind her, "Who wants to see Snivellus' pants again?".

Alice caught up with her and held her by the arm as Lily cried silently, knowing fully that this was the end of what was once a beautiful, childhood friendship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

For once, the common room was reasonably quiet. The Maruaders were out and about harassing and hounding various Slytherins, so Lily was able to study for the last O.W.L exam well into the night.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples when the page started to swirl in front of her due to exhaustion. But, she kept studying. Because even re-reading various potion's textbooks was better than going to bed to think about the incident that took place earlier that day. She knew that the moment her head hit that pillow, all she would be able to hear would be Snape's coarse voice issuing that God-awful word over and over again...

Throwing her quill down, she pushed herself away from the table and stretched out her arms, which were beginning to cramp. Giving up, she closed the textbook in front of her and meandered over to the dormitory stairs to change into her pajama's.

Once dressed, she sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the quiet breathing of her sleeping roommates, all completely ignorant of the torrential thoughts that were speeding through Lily's chaotic mind.

"Lily?" said a sleepy voice. The person yawned and sat up, light casted on her face showed her to be Mary MacDonald.

"Yes, Mary?"

"Why are you still up?" The girl rubbed at her eye, and looked at her through heavy lids.

"Can't sleep, I s'pose."

"Is it because of... today?"

Lily nodded. Mary pushed away her covers and made her way on shaky legs over to Lily and sat down next to her. As Mary put her arm around her comfortingly, Lily rested her head on Mary's shoulder, a heavy sigh escaping her.

"Do you want me to get some tea?" Mary asked in a kindly voice that reminded Lily of her mother, causing tears to rim her eyes once more. She bushed them away, frustrated, and sniffed in response. Mary nodded silently and got up to go downstairs.

"Thanks, Mary." Lily quietly called after her as the girl opened the door to the dorm and walk down the stairs.

Lily sat there for the next few minutes, contemplating. Every now and then, another tear escaped her eye causing Lily rub at the offending tear angrily.

Soon, steaming cup in hand, Mary offered it to Lily who took it thankfully. Mary cleared her throat and said hesitantly, "He was out there when I came back from the kitchens."

Lily's eyes darted up to Mary's face, which contained an expression Lily couldn't quite read. "He?"

"Snape." Mary answered, voice cracking.

"What does he want?"

"To talk to you."

Lily stared down at the contents of her cup, wishing none of this was happening.

Mary cleared her throat and continued, "He said he was going to sleep out there until you come out; stay there all night."

Lily hesitated, then got up, putting the cup down on the table next to her bed. She placed a hand on Mary's shoulder and said, "Thank you, Mary. For everything. I'll be right back... get some sleep."

Mary nodded, and turned back to her own bed. Lily brushed at her nightgown and trudged down the stairs, through the common room, and after a moment of reluctance, climbed through the portrait hole. The moment she stepped out, Snape ambushed her.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

It was night-time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just - "

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends - you see, you don't even try to deny it! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend any more. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No - listen, I didn't mean - "

" - to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole... and collapsed onto the nearest couch.

The dying embers in the majestic fireplace flicked gently, capturing her gaze. She stared at them for maybe days; maybe years, pondering over her lost friendship with Snape. She sat there, thinking and mulling over various memories of the two of them and didn't notice how her eyes began to close, as though weights were pulling them downwards.

* * *

The potions O.W.L went by without a hitch... except perhaps the interruption of firecrackers set off by James; otherwise, Lily thought that it went pretty well.

She turned in her papers confidently, knowing full well she had gotten an "O", but when Alice came over to her complaining on how she _knew_ she had gotten a "T" for "Troll" on the exams, Lily sympathized and lied how she thought the same of her own impending grade.

Once in the common room, Lily was approached by James who muttered, almost incoherently, how he was sorry about the other day.

"... even though _I_ wasn't the one who called you that..." He added on under his breath, before receiving an elbow jab in the gut by Remus, causing James to double over.

Lily replied civilly and threw Remus a smile, earning him a glare from an already simpering James.

By the end of the day she found herself laughing at the interchanges between James, Remus, Sirius and Peter and was awfully glad that she hadn't severed these friendships, however uncivil, also.

* * *

Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. 1st ed. Great Britian: Bloomsbury Publishing Plc, 2007. 542. Print


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Jeffery Mores is planning on asking Lily Evans out to Hogsmead; and all of Hogwarts knew it. Jeffery told his best friend Henry who told Anne who passed it on to Mary who whispered it to Alice who excitedly spilled it to Lily. Unfortunately, somewhere in all of that, Sirius also found out... and whatever Sirius knows, James Potter is bound to know as well.

"Sorry, mate." Sirius clapped James on the back, his face pitying. James was slumped over his lunch while his loyal friends attempted to cheer him up.

"So what if Mores is thinking of asking out Lily? Maybe he won't after all! Or, more likely, she'll say no!' Remus said. This seemed to buck up James slightly.

He squared his shoulders and nodded along, "Yeah, maybe. And, why should I care, anyway? What's the big deal? It's just Lily Evans, right?" He asked, desperate for some reassurance that by some chance might alter his feelings for the girl.

Sirius scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "Yeah, mate... sure. Whatever you say."

James slumped back over in dismay. "Ooh, of course she's going to say yes. It's Jeffery Mores... She's smart, and he's in Ravenclaw, so he's bound to be smart, right? He's athletic, and half-blood. More similar to her than I'll ever be!"

"James Potter!" Sirius said, shocked beyond belief. "How dare you make such silly comparisons based on blood lineage!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm just so depressed." James' head made contact with the table after a swift groan.

A few seats down, Lily asked the three boys concernedly, "Is Potter alright?"

"Just grand!" Sirius said with another clap on James' back. "He'll perk up in a mo and be just as good as new!"

She smiled back but her eyebrows remained knitted together with worry for the poor boy who looked just so dejected.

"See that, Prongs?" Sirius whispered into James' ear, "Evans was _worried_ about you! She showed _compassion_ for you! That's a step up from third year when most of the time she wanted to murder you, eh?"

James sighed heavily and said, "Yeah, I s'pose you're right, Padfoot." Just as James began to cheer up and collect his things for class, Jeffery Mores walked over and began to talk to Lily. Jeffery Mores suddenly had James Potter's undivided attention.

Only snippets of their conversation could be overheard by James due to the loud ongoings that typically took place in the Great Hall during breakfast hours. But the words "Hogsmead" and "Date" could be heard... as well as the worst word James thought Lily could ever say: "Sure!"

"Well, that's just rotten luck, my friend." Sirius said.

* * *

Lily walked the path leading into Hogsmead with Jeffery on her side. They were caught in an awkward silence and Lily chose to feign ignorance of it. She busied herself by admiring the green leaves that had recently sprung from the trees' limbs these past few days. The weather was heating up since that last bad winter and she was enjoying every minute of it. Summer was on its way and Lily was happy to greet it.

She inhaled and once again attempted at a conversation, "So... how do think the the OWL's went for you?"

He threw her a cocky smile and replied, somewhat pompously Lily thought to herself, that they went swimmingly.

Another minute of awkward silence. Suddenly, Lily's eyes found James and the other Marauders standing in front of Honeydukes. Never had she been so happy and relieved to see them. Lily and Jeffery made their way over to the small group of Gryffindor boys, and for once James refused to meet Lily's gaze.

"Hello, boys. Got anything good at Honeydukes?" Jeffery said, gesturing to the bag of sweets in Peter's hand.

He nodded and excitedly showed Jeffery his new chocolate frog card. On the front was a moving picture of Bertha Bingwald - the first witch to ever use a broom as a flying device. On the bottom of her picture were the word painted in silver, "SPECIAL EDITION". Lily moved herself next to Peter and looked down at the card to see for herself.

"Very nice, Peter! How exciting! That might be worth a lot one day, so I'd hold onto it if I were you." Peter grinned at her and replied, "Thanks, Lily. I think I will."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes. Peter did something incredible today; he ate yet another chocolate frog and got a piece of paper from it, whoop-de-doo!"

"That's more impressive than anything you'll ever do, Black." Lily replied nastily as she shot him a fierce glare. It absolutely sickened her when Sirius or James poked fun at poor Pettigrew.

"Ooh, feisty there, Evans. Didn't know you had such a crush on Wormtail." Sirius teased her. Peter's cheeks blossomed red while he looked down at his feet.

James, noticing this, laughed. "Don't get so excited Wormtail, it's a joke."

"I'd sooner go out with Peter than I'd ever go out with you, or Black." She retorted. "Why are you so cruel to Peter? You're supposed best friend?

James ignored her last statement and concentrated on the former. "Really? You'd rather go out with Peter than with me?" He asked, completely dumbfounded at such a revelation.

Mores, still standing there throughout this exchange, shuffled on his feet uncomfortably. "Well, since she's currently on a date with me, I don't think it matters either way. So if you don't mind..." He put an arm around Lily and attempted to steer her away from the others and towards a different store. Lily stood steadfast where she was standing while James glared at Mores. Mores put his arm back to his side and away from Lily's shoulder.

Lily faced Peter. "Peter, do you consider yourself arrogant?" Peter considered this and shook his head. "No, I don't believe so."

"Cruel to others less fortunate than yourself?"

"Nope."

"Dimwitted?"

"Uh. Maybe a little?"

"No, Peter. Say no."

"Alright, no." Peter said while crossing his arms, happy with himself. James, Sirius and Remus shared a look in the meantime.

"See all those things I listed? You are not any of those things." She turned to look at James. "Potter, on the other hand..."

James' jaw dropped. "Me? I'm not dimwitted! Or mean to people less fortunate!"

Lily scoffed. "Alright, James. Whatever you say." Her voice dripped in sarcasm.

James was about to reply when Mores started pulling Lily away. "Come on, Lily. I'd really rather not listen to any more of this nonsense."

She nodded, "I perfectly understand. I'd rather not partake in it anymore, anyways."

After she and Jeffery left, James faced his friends and complained, "I can't believe she thinks I'm arrogant. Me, James Potter, arrogant! The absolute insanity of it!"

Remus and Peter glanced at one another. "Yeah... crazy." Remus said.

Sirius went to James' side and said, "No worries, mate. She'll see you for the real you any day now, I promise. Besides, I don't think you're arrogant, and that's all that matters, right?"

James looked to his friend and sighed, "Right."


End file.
